Us Against The World
by happyday girl
Summary: Wincest songfic set in Season 5. As Sam and Dean wake up together, certain things spill out into the morning air, with Dean letting his thoughts and fears out in the open, hoping Sam will understand. Angst and fluff! Please read and review. Song- Westlife


**set in season five, this is just a little Wincest songfic with fluff and angst!**

**Enjoy!**

_Us against the world__  
__against the world__  
__us against the world__  
__Against the world_

Dean watched his brother sleeping peacefully in the bed beside him, his face pressed into the pillow, sniffling slightly as he slept.

It had been a while since Dean had just watched him sleep; they had recently been so exhausted that they never had time for...well, anything.

Dean smiled as Sam coughed, rubbing his cheek into the pillow, eyes moving behind the lids. Dean wondered just what Sammy was dreaming, whether it was about the good times, or if his mind was plagued by the apocalypse, and what was happening in the world.

Dean sighed and moved slightly, chuckling as he upended Sam and sent him moving forwards.

Sam woke up sleepily, smiling at his brother as he looked up at him.

'Hey' he muttered.

'hey...you ok?' whispered Dean, moulding himself into the bed and running a finger down his face, smiling as Sam shivered at the cold touch.

'Yeah...I had a good dream...' Smiled Sam.

'Yeah? You wanna tell me about it?' Dean had always been interested in his brother's dreams, good or bad. It was kinda an extension of Sam, and he found it interesting.

'Well, it was when we were kids, and we found a map, and we started to follow it, and at the end of the map there was a big box of candy and games and stuff like that, and we spent a sunny afternoon just playing outside...' Sam smiled at the memory.

'Sounds good...' Dean smiled, looking up at his brother with love in his heart.

_You and I, we've been at it so long__  
__I still got the strongest fire__  
__You and I, we still know how to talk__  
__Know how to walk that wire_

'How come your up?' asked Sam, looking into his brother's eyes, could see the tiredness in the green pupils.

'Nothing, just thinking...' replied Dean, looking away like he didn't want to talk about it.

'Come on, speak!' Sam smiled as he pretended to order his brother around, poking him in the shoulder, before rubbing his arm comfortingly.

'It's just-everything. It does never gonna be the same, is it? Me, you...it's all going to change, isn't it?'

'Is it?' asked Sam.

'Well, of course it is! Your Lucifer's bitch and I'm supposed to be the one to stop you and...And I can't Sammy!' Dean choked out, tears falling down his face.

'Hey! Hey...what happened to Team Free Will, huh? We have a choice-and we have to stick by it.' Sam said, putting an arm around Dean and pulling him close, letting him rest his head against his shoulder.

_Sometimes I feel like The world is against me__  
__The sound of your voice, __  
__That's what saves me__  
__When we're together I feel so invincible_

'How can you stay so positive? This is literally the end of the world, and your here being the strength! You should bottle whatever you have, we could be millionaires!' Dean chuckled thickly into Sam's shoulder. Sam rubbed his brother's back in small circles.

'Nah, I just want this to be over as much as you do...I'm not positive, I'm terrified, but we can't stay down, we just have to work through this...'

'Yeah, you can say that again...' smiled Dean, coming up for air.

Sam laughed and rubbed the tears from his face, before ghosting a kiss on his brother's cheek.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

_Cause it's us against the world__  
__You and me against them all__  
__If you listen to these words__  
__Know that we are standing tall__  
__I don't ever see the day that__  
__I won't catch you when you fall__  
__Cause it's us against the world tonight_

_Us against the world__  
__Against the world_

'We've been through so much, done so much-this can't be how it all ends...' Dean whispered, looking at his brother, always present fear in his veins.

'This isn't how it ends! Come on Dean-what happened to being true to ourselves? We choose our own destinies! To hell with what the angels think!'

'Hah...to hell...' Dean smiled, recognising the irony.

'See...the end of the world can be funny!' Sam chuckled, smiling as Dean leaned up to kiss him.

_There'll be days__  
__We'll be on different sides but__  
__That doesn't last too long__  
__We find ways to get it on track__  
__And know how to turn back on_

As they broke apart, Sam chuckled and relaxed in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Dean ran his finger along Sam's chest, just staring into space and thinking. Of course he knew Sam was right, that they should make their own decisions, do what they thought was right. But it was just so damn hard when everyone and everything was against you.

'Hey Sam...' he said, half afraid of what he was going to say.

'Yeah...' Sam said almost dreamily.

'I'm scared'

Sam sat up, pulling Dean up with him, looking at his brother with a newfound respect, and –if it was possible- even deeper love.

He brought his arms round and enveloped his brother in a hug, knowing that it was now his time to be a big brother, to step up and look after Dean, like he should've been doing for years.

Dean relaxed into the hug, surprisingly not ashamed by his admission. It had taken a whole load off his shoulders, and now he felt better.

_Sometimes I feel__  
__I can't keep it together__  
__Then you hold me close__  
__And you make it better__  
__When I'm with you__  
__I can feel so unbreakable_

As Dean resurfaced from his brother's tight, comforting grasp, he smiled tearfully.

'Thanks...' he muttered, lying back down.

'Hey, you don't need to thank me...that's what I'm here for!' smiled Sam, lying back down again.

Sam knew that nothing could ever part them, nothing could tarnish their relationship.

'It's just us now, isn't it?' asked Dean sadly. 'Moms gone, dad's gone, Jess's gone...it's just us now'

'Hasn't it always been just us?' replied Sam, as equally sad and bittersweet.

'Yeah...I spose...' Dean mused, before smiling at his brother.

'Wow, is this angst filled or what?'

'Yeah well, we need to talk about these things once in a while, it clears the air, doesn't it?' smiled Sam.

'Yeah well...what do you say we do something a little more...happy?' he asked, a small smile playing on his face.

Sam, knowing exactly where Dean's thoughts lie, smiled playfully back.

'I was thinking exactly the same thing!' he said, before pouncing, laughing at his brother.

_Cause it's us against the world__  
__You and me against them all__  
__If you listen to these words__  
__Know that we are standing tall__  
__I don't ever see the day that__  
__I won't catch you when you fall__  
__Cause it's us against the world_

_Tonight_

_We're not gonna break__  
__Cause we both still believe__  
__We know what we've got__  
__And we've got what we need alright__  
__We're doing something right..._

_Us against the world__  
__against the world__  
__Us against the world_

**I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Please review, I would love to know what you thought about it!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
